onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
SBS Volume 15
Volume 15, Chapter 127, Page 126 D: Hello, everyone!! This time, Miss Valentine will start the SBS in place of Oda-sense!! Go ahead, Miss Valentine!! Miss Valentine: KYAHAHAHAHA! START THE SBS! O: Ah... D: Ei-chan!! I'll tell you the secret of "Tenpura". It's Portuguese. There's absolutely no meaning to it. The Japanese in olden days simply wrote things down the way they heard the Portuguese say it. They just substituted the characters. If there's anything else you don't understand, don't hesitate to ask! from Knowledgeable Himeko in Yamaguchi O: Wow. Knowledgeable Himeko knows a lot!! Okay, then I have a question for you, Knowledgeable Himeko. Why is it that in page 51 of Volume 1, in that extremely important scene, that the three lines on Shanks' pirate flag were forg... not there? Was it too much of a pain to... is there a deep reason why it wasn't redrawn despite all the readers pointing it out? I got it!! It's a message to all the boys and girls saying to go out on a voyage to heal those three scars!! Right?! No, I'm sorry. I forgot... Okay, everyone!! Get out your pens, it's retouching time! I know I make millions of errors, but this is one that I really can't let slide. Volume 15, Chapter 128 No SBS Volume 15, Chapter 129, Page 70 D: This is a question. On Volume 12, page 31, what is that "sailing ceremony" they do? Pen name, Vivi Fanclub No. 17 O: What they did was take their feet and crack open a barrel of beer to celebrate their entrance into the Grand Line. You could call it a "One Piece Entrance Ceremony". I wanted to draw some more about it, but I really wanted to call the 100th chapter "The Legend has Begun", so I was in a hurry. Pretty cool, huh? About the "sailing ceremony". * @ After the ship is being built, there is a "building ceremony". @ Once the ship is fully built, there is a "completion ceremony". @ And when it finally goes to sea, there is a grand "sailing ceremony". In other words, the "sailing ceremony" is the biggest and most exciting celebration of the birth of a ship. To celebrate, the would break a bottle of liquor on the bow of the ship, and if the bottle didn't break, that ship was cursed with bad luck, so the person who breaks in has to be really sure they can do it. I have that in Viking "sailing ceremonies" they spilled blood on the ship. Yikes. Kaya: It's finished! -> yah! Volume 15, Chapter 130 D: Oda Eiichirou-sama... give me... SOMETHING (of your belongings). O: No. D: Good day, Oda-sensei, nice to meet you. And now, without further ado, my question. The truth is, around my school, there's a rumor that says you're a... dog... a POODLE!! Is that true? O: Bowwow. Bowwowwow. Bowwowwowwowwow. (I am not a dog.) Bow wow. (Okay, next.) D: Do they sell a man's heart and spirit anywhere? I have a secondhand woman's heart and spirit, by the way. O: You do?! D: Oda-sensei!! I've been thinking about this a lot... what are Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp and Sanji's birthdays? Tell us!! O: I've gotten a lot of these questions, so I'll answer it now. * Luffy -> May 5th * Zoro -> November 11th * Nami -> July 3rd * Usopp -> April 1st * Sanji -> March 2nd Happy birthday!! Was that too lazy of me?! Everyone who thinks so, raise your hand. Whoa, that's about a million. But that's what they are. Don't give me any crap for it. Tell their parents. D: DO THINK THERE REALLY ARE SUCH THINGS AS KAPPAS? O: YES, THERE ARE. LOTS AND LOTS OF THEM. YES. (Note: Kappa, a monster in Japanese folktales. I can't remember much about them, but they live in ponds, and the tops of their heads look like lilypads.) Volume 15, Chapter 131, Page 110 D: Would like an Elephant Nose Radish? (I caught one myself!!) By Ultra-Canadianman O: Mmm, looks good. Thank you. Chomp chomp gobble gobble... urg...!! Urg... uhaagh...!!! Chomp chomp gobble gobble. D: How are you, Oda-chan? Anyways... in middle school I was given a "plan your future course in life" paper, but when I asked the sensei "Can I write 'pirate' as my number 2 wish?" he said "Be serious." SERIOUS! by Saori O: It is serious. How can anyone write that with out putting their heart into it? Tell your sensei this!! "WHAT'S WRONG WITH BEING A PILLAGER?!" D: When I watched the One Piece anime, at the same part of Volume 7, chapter 57, "Dreams Have a Reason" it says the reason Zeff lost his leg got torn off in the shipwreck... did they change that in consideration of the young children watching the show? O: Yes. Hearing "eat your own leg" in that episode would be too much of a shock for young children. When you consider that a medium such as television has tens of millions of viewers, to neglect such a consideration would be a terrible mistake. It's amazing that all those animators can continue to create such wonderful shows while still thinking about these things all the time!! If you can feel the love when you watch the show, everyone please send fan letters to Toei Animation. It'll cheer everyone up there. Volume 15, Chapter 132, Page 130 D: When reading the SBS in One Piece Volume 13, a shock like lightning ran through my body. The reason why is because I thought SBS stood for S(uggoi) B(aka mitai na) S(pace) ("Very Stupid Space"). About 5 of my friends told me that. (That's what it means, they said.) What should I do...? Um... O: Well, to tell you the truth, 90% of the questions that come in to the SBS are stupi... ridiculo... gags anyways, so what the heck. It's okay. D: I just wanna say this to Mr. 8!! You're a disgrace to the saxophone!! What's with that posture?! Your embouchure isn't sounding!! And at least wear a strap!! Think about what I said!! Now go!! (by the head of the Brass Instruments Department) O: Yeah, yeah! Yeah. He's not sounding it! His em... embousho... chure thing!! And his stri... rap. He really is a disgrace to the saxophone!! You tell him, right to his face!! Help me, Knowledgeable Himeko! D: Oda-senseeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, I looooooooooove you Oda-senseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee marry meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee and if not answer my questioooooooooooooooooooon okay first of all, Gold Roger and Red-Hair Shanks seem pretty tough, but what aaaaaaaaare the bounties placed on their heaaaaaaaaads and another question will you marry meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee O: "ODA FLYING CROSS CHOP"!!!! "KAPOW!!" THE SBS IS OVER!! SEE YOU NEXT VOLUME!! YAAAH!!! Volume 15, Chapter 133 through 136 No SBS < Previous | SBS | Next >